Cursed Shadow
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late? Hetaoni inspired. Disclaimer: We own nothing, except this idea. Check profile for further notice please! On Hiatus now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cursed **

**Parings: England x All **

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen! **

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late? **

**Other: Un-beta'ed**

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Shadow **_

England struggled not to move on the bedroll, unwilling to wake the other nations who were fast asleep next to him. But the voice, he ached to find out who was calling for help, but he could not figure out where it was coming from or where it was. It was so...hypnotic. He wanted to figure out its location as soon as possible, but it could also be a trap set up by a cruel enemy.

After debating for a long while, England slowly moved himself from his spot, carefully dragging himself out of the bed hoping that no one would wake. When he finally stood, he let out a silent sigh of relief at his apparent success. Taking one last glance around the room, England left, quietly closing the door behind him.

"_Why_?" The shriek was louder and England hurried his footsteps, confident he was at least heading in the right direction. "Just who the bloody hell are you?" he whispered to himself as he ran through the dark hallways. Arriving at the kitchen, he edged the door open, taking a cautionary glance inside before throwing it open and entering.

He was greeted with-

" _Bloody nothing!_" he hissed, searching the room for any potential signs of danger or a monster. No presence was in the kitchen except him. Damn.

England took a deep breath to calm his nerves, wheeling around to head back upstairs. It was stupid of him to leave the safe room in the first place, someone screaming or not. Especially alone. As he climbed the first floor steps, he felt a chill run down his spine.

A sense of dread squeezed his heart, demanding to be noticed. He whipped his head to the right and saw a shadow turn the corner, giggling." **You can't catch me!**" the thing chided to the confused green eyed nation softly.

England tried to tell himself to ignore the mysterious thing, to pretend that it never had existed and just run away to safety, but his curiosity got the better of him. Hand on his magic book, he started sprinting after the shadow, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The shadow-child looked back at him and grinned, eyes shining with mirth. It's pupils were a pitiless black abyss, that looked chillingly able enough to be able peak into your soul." **Foolish Brit!**" it squeaked, turning around another corner in the nick of time before England could reach and grab its shirt sleeve.

England wanted to turn back, but he couldn't now. What if this was a new enemy that not even Italy had met? It would mean that things had changed, something new had happened, and if he let it go without figuring it out what it was, well it wasn't going to sodding well happen! Determined, England followed the shadow, watching it dance just ahead of him. "Don't insult me, wanker!" He shouted at the shadow.

It just taunted him with more hysterical fits of laughter, and with one last bounce he bounded into a dead end, the smile slipping off its blue lips in distain. He was caught.

Or was he?

England smirked as he saw the dead end that had trapped the shadow. "Looks like you lost your own little game." He jeered, before reaching out a hand to grab the dark form and wheel it around to get a closer look at it.

It stood still and stiffly under his smouldering gaze, wacthing him closely as he did it." **You know...**" it purred, wrapping a cold hand around England's waist pulling him closer to it as it whispered in his ear." **Your pretty cute when curious...~**" it chirped happily as the nation shivered violently, unmoving.

'Wha- what was this shadow-child thing doing?' England's eyes grew wide in shock as he felt the whisper of wind by his ear and he tried to struggle out of the freezing grasp. "Let go of me!" he screamed.

The tight nit grip on his arm vanished as the shadow child disappeared into thin air, 7 chilling words dieing on its lips as it faded from exsitance."** I can't wait to make you mine.**"

England shuddered, the loss of the hand around him making him stumble a few steps back. He didn't wait to see if it would come back, turning around and dashing up the steps and into the room that hid the safe room that Germany had built.

Words unspoken still plagued his mind.

" _But first, let get your friends out of the way, hmmm?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cursed**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed**

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Threat **_

England had crept back up the stairs, his nerves far too jittery for him to even try and get some sleep, so he sat on the floor his back pressed against a wall. His mind kept replaying the last words he had heard through his mind...'Get your friends out of the way?' He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

They already had enough going on! They didn't need more death threats and worries...he musnt tell the others. Not even Alfred. Tears rushed to his eyes and Britain swallowed thickly, trying to hold back the dam that was over the edge of breaking.

This was a problem he had walked into, chased after to be more accurate. It was something he needed to resolve himself as well. He took in a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking and the threats of tears. He heard a rustling noise and then footsteps walk closer." England?"

The Brit tensed his whole body and didn't move. He could already tell who was speaking to him by the soft accent-

Japan.

" England-San?"

It was impossible to see that Japan had just been sleeping. England had always wondered how his uniform seemed to be forever crisp, even after endless hours or days, of running around in a mansion occupied by monsters.

"Ah, Japan! What are you doing up?" England quickly wiped his hands over his eyes, hoping Japan didn't see any trace of tears.

But he did.

" I-I heard some noises downstairs a while ago and saw you were not sleeping, I was frightened momentarily."

The raven haired male said nothing about the Brit crying, it hurt to see England broken and so...venerable. Arthur was very precious to him, even if the nation was unaware of it. " Are you ok?" he questioned the UK, offering him a hand.

"I'm fine." England offered a smile, knowing that Japan wouldn't believe him, but he would be far too polite to say anything about it. "That was me, I apologize. I went for a little walk and thought I saw something. It was nothing though." The island nation didn't feel bad about lying. He was protecting them, from what, he didn't know yet. But he wasn't going to add on another burden to the group when it was something he could handle.

" Oh..." Japan didn't drag the topic any further, but a light blush tinged his fair pale cheeks.

" Would...A-are you hungry by any chance?" He winched as a loud groan came from Italy in his sleep for once, he sounded like his usually peppy self before all this happened. Japan watched the others eyebrows furrow in thought quietly waiting for a answer deemed fit for this question.

England couldn't help but let out a snort when Italy groaned loudly. Even in his sleep, the northern half of the country was still obsessed about food. "Um, not particularly. Could use a nice cup of tea though. There wouldn't happen to be any tea bags around somewhere in the kitchen, would there?"

" Ah- let me think, I believe there might be some Earl Grey...would you like me to get it?" Japan asked, almost shyly. Of course! This could be his chance too-

"No, no, that's fine! I wouldn't want to bother you or anything. Would you like a cup?" England stood up, moving briskly to the kitchen. Keeping his hands busy would do him good...as long as his still trembling hands didn't drop anything.

Japan agreed to a cup with a nod," That sounds great England-San." the nation smiled kindly, and shook his ealier possessive thoughts away. He had no chance at making England his per-say... Besides the Brit probably liked America or France. Kiku felt a small scowl make its way to his mouth.

"Er, Japan are you alright?" England had come back, hand full with two cups of hot tea (magic did have its everyday uses, you know!) and noticed Japan's rather... murderous expression. "You're not getting sick are you?"

Japan shook his head," It's nothing I'm just thinking..." he grabbed his cup from England's hand and shivered as their hands brushed against each other. The Brit was so...soft Kiku couldn't help but purr in pleasure at the contact.

"About what?" England leaned against the kitchen counter, his hands gripping the mug tightly. The Asian island nation was warm, England noticed. It felt nice.

Japan took a small sip from the cup, letting the selince become a bit more comforting." About the others and their well being." and you the most, he whispered in his mind.

England forced a small smile on his face, which he hoped looked reassuring. "I don't think we have to worry too much about everyone now. Everyone is so determined to get out this time. I think we have a chance." A flash of a recent memory of a shadow reaching for him race across his mind, but he tried to forget about it. Nothing would happen to anyone, he would make sure of it.

" I agree." A groan and creak reminded them they still had others in the room sleeping.

England looked guiltily around the room. "Let's hope we don't wake anyone up. I already feel bad enough waking you up, Japan."

" Yes..." looking at the wall behind England, Japan could swear that he just saw a shadow of some short whisk by.

"Japan? Japan?" England put down his mug to wave his hand near Japan's face. He was staring intently at some spot over his shoulder and England turned his head around, his face paling at the picture of the shadow on the wall. England had a feeling it was smirking broadly, even though he couldn't see it.

" **You are a fool...**" it hissed, startling both nations. A grin full of crooked shap teeth reflected yellow on the wall."** I'm wacthing you Japan...**" the shadow growled threateningly.

England stood in front of Japan, trying to create some sort of semblance of protecting him. "Back off, shadow-child!" He growled, ignoring the flashes of fear that attacked his chest as the shadow grinned wider, baring its teeth. "**How cute.**" It mocked.

" **But...**" it drawled, peeling off the wall to stroke England's cheek in a sickly sweet manner."** It will all be soon in vain...**" It's tone darkened playfully and it's grip on his skin grew to a pinch hard enough to draw crimson.

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed and just as quick a flash of a blade came swinging down on the shadow, Japan's stony expression masking his rage as the shadow nimbly danced away. "Stay away from England-san. Or you may not like what happens after."

It bared it's teeth in distaste, melting once more back into the wall with one last hiss.

" **I'll make sure to deal with you first, Japan.**"

Then England's knees gave out.

Japan dropped his sword to the ground to grab England before he would reach the ground. He could feel his heart starting to race at the close proximity. "England...what was that?"

England couldn't make the words come out of his trembling lips," ...I-it...!" his body shook, but no sobs or tears came. Arthur buried his face into the crook of Kiku's neck, searching for warmth and comfort.

Japan tentatively wrapped his arms around England. He wasn't any good at hugs; that was Italy-kun's forte! What if he messed up? What if he made things worse? "Ah, its alright, England-san. We can figure this out, don't worry."

" Mmmm..." England's voice was muffled by clothing and slurred by tiredness. He felt Kiku stiffen, and chuckled.

"I do not understand what is so funny, England-san." He had messed up, he knew it. Oh kami-sama, what if Arthur never wanted to speak to him again?

England pulled back, " Your reaction was cute, reminds me of America when he was little." he smiled, green eyes sparkling.

"Ah." was all that Japan could say. "That's good, I suppose?" Kiku felt butterflies swoop in his stomach as he saw England's face brighten. It had been far too long since he had seen such an expression on the other's face.

But he couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the American. But it was to be expected.

"Ve~ Kiku?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cursed**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed **

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsuka**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Number **_

"Italy-kun?" Indeed the northern half of Italy was standing in front of them, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. "Ah, good morning, Italy." England greeted.

" Ve~ you too Arthur! Kiku?" Italy walked over to Japan and whispered into his ear so England didn't hear. " You forget~ everyone here has chance at England~" the Italian smirked, looking devilish.

Japan glared at Italy and restrained the urge to growl at him. Instead he put on a smile, hiding his rage behind a pleasant mask. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Italy-kun." Apparently being stuck in the mansion for multiple timelines had given Italy some confidence, well one good thing had come out of this mess then. Japan could appreciate it later, once they were out of the mansion and England was no where nearby.

" Oh, I _know_ you do..." the brunette smiled fakely." Ve~ do you know if we have any grapes? Kiku?" he tilted his head, eyes closed.

"I really don't see how it would be possible seeing that grapes are perishable foods, but there are apples." Well, then again not much in this mansion made sense.

" Ve~ ok!" Italy sat down next to England, munching on the apple slowly.

Oh, it was on.

Italy finished his snack without much vigor. He had his amber eyes open for the first time in awhile and it was the perfect chance to glare at Japan." Ve~..." Anger bloomed in his chest, when the time becomes right he will make his move. Kiku was in his way, just like all the others. He would have to wait.

Japan felt like shivering, although he could not fathom why. He was sitting next to England, with Italy sitting on the other side, the three of them being most quiet to let the others snooze a bit longer.

"Er, does anyone want breakfast?" England asked, looking back and forth between the two nations sitting next to him. "I could whip up some scones."

Italy felt like panicking but managed to remain calm," Ve~ Arthur it's fine, you don't have to cook~" he smiled kindly, eyes warm.

Japan still had yet to find the Italians weak points as of now and his goal." Ah, I agree. It's fine England-San."

"Oh, well if you're sure..." England trailed off. "Are you two alright? You've been acting kind of funny."

" We're... Just tired that's all, right Japan?" Italy asked the raven haired nation curtly. Kiku nodded, unsure of what Italy was trying to play at.

" Yes, tired."

"Alright then." England was still doubtful. But if they didn't want to talk about it now, well, there were other ways to figure it out in time.

"Ah, England-san. Remember that shadow thing? What did it want with you?" Japan asked quietly. Was there a new enemy to account for?

Italy raised a eye-brow," Shadow?"

England shuffled nervously," I-I really don't know. To drive us insane?"

"Really how much more could it do to make us insane? Seems like a rather pointless endeavor don't you think?" Japan gave a brittle smile.

"Wait, what shadow? There isn't supposed to be a shadow?" Italy was frowning, trying to remember anything about a shadow monster in the numerous previous timelines he had been in.

" Yes but...the bloody thing still makes my skin crawl." England huffed, trembling slightly for a moment in memory." I really don't understand, why me? I'm just plain old' UK."

Oh, but you are so much more than that, is what Japan wanted to say. But he couldn't get the words out.

" Ve~ I have no clue." it's because your beautiful! The Italian wanted to yell, but refrained from doing so.

England repressed a shiver.

" Ve...England why is there a red 1 on your cheek?" the Italian reached out to touch it. Arthur pulled away, confused.

" 1?"

He raised his hand, his fingers touching something sticky on his cheek. "Oh, I didn't even notice that. Its nothing, Italy. Just a little scratch."

" But didn't the shadow pinch you there?" Kiku asked.

"It was just a pinch! Nothing is wrong!" England was quick to assure the two nations. "Just let it go, there are other things to worry about."

" **You really think its just a pinch?**" a voice sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed ) **

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, Poll now open **

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Awakening **_

Startled, the three nations turned around, all readying their weapons: Japan his sword, England his magic, and Italy, ready to heal any wounds that any one of them might sustain.

" Whats wrong, Is there something behind me?" a thick accent wondered out loud.

"Russia?" England managed to say weakly. Blimey, he was never going to stop being paranoid after this, was he? Russia, gave a little chuckle, -"Creepy," Italy muttered underneath his breath- "I couldn't help but overhear your dilema. You were being rather loud, da?"

" Oh...sorry," Japan put his weapon away back in its golden sheath." You...surprised us."

"Yes, I seem to do that a lot, da? It is fun. But tell me, why would you hide the appearance of an enemy inside the safe room? Should it not be known that an enemy knows where we sleep at night?"

" Yes but-" England tried to interrupt the Russian.

" Nyet, do not interupt me." Ivan said to the disgruntled United Kingdom.

" Your always interrupting other people, Aru!" butted in China. It seems everyone was beginning to wake up.

"Well excuse me if I think I have some right to say my opinion, China! And look at you, butting into a conversation that you don't really know anything about! Talk about being a hypocrite!"

" Guys...please don't start..." whined the nearly transparent Canada.

"HEY GUYS! DID YOU HEAR THE WIND SPEAK OR SOMETHING?" America laughed obnoxiously, -not that he knew how to laugh any other way- throwing the blankets off of him and standing in a stupid hero pose.

" So...unawesome..." Gilbert groaned, cracking open one eye.

Germany just sighed in annoyance.

"Well it seems like everyone is awake now. Bloody fantastic." England groaned.

"Ve~! Germany!" Italy ran to the avatar, jumping onto him in a hug. Germany began to blush, trying to push Italy away to no avail.

" So...what next?" Canada whispered.

"Mon dieu, you people are noisy this morning. What are you all doing so chirpy in the morning?" France gave his customary hair toss, bloody wanker, England thought.

"Good morning, France-san." Japan gave a smile to the country of love. "We were discussing about a potential new problem."

" Da, a shadow-child as taking a liking to England..." Ivan said, looking at England twitch at the mere name.

" Yes, it seems very hostile towards the rest of us as well," Kiku added.

"A, shadow-child? What in the world is that supposed to be?" Germany asked. "Is this something that we've encountered before, Italy?"

" Ve..." Italy shook his head, his voice lacked it's usual bouncyness and was flat.

England winched for some reason the cut on his cheek burned slightly, then tingled." What the hell?" Prussia squinted at Britain, the bloody 1 on his cheek formed into a crude looking 2.

Poke...poke...poke...

" Ouch!" hissed the Brit, smacking Gilbert's hand away," That hurt!"

" But that was like, awesome!" laughed the albino." Your 1 turned into a 2!"

"My what, turned into a what?" England watched Gilbert's hands carefully, like a hell he was going to let the idiot touch him again! "Quit touching me, already!"

A clock's chime rang throughout the house, the time was now 2:00pm, it was 11:45am just a minute ago. Gilbert stopped what he was doing soon after.

" Hey...wasn't it just 11:45am a minute ago?" America scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"Si, America... It seems like the mansion isn't ready to give up all of its secrets. How amusing!"

" This is troublesome, Aru..." disagreed China with the toss of his head.

"How about you tell us what happened?" Germany could feel a headache coming along. He rubbed his head in frustration. How in the world would they be able to escape if no one knew what was going on? "Then we can come up with a proper plan of attack, instead of crawling around like blind idiots!"

England coughed fidgeting like a child who was just scolded," Well...I heard someone scream and went to check it out..."

"ALONE, YOU DUMMKOPH?!" Germany looked ready to explode and every one took a large step away from the fuming nation. England was especially abashed. "Yes, well, I didn't want to wake anyone up." He muttered in his defense. "You all needed to sleep, and I didn't realize it was going to be anything terrible."

" Like I was saying, I went in the kichen. No one was there, so I started to walk back up the stairs..." Arthur felt his throat close up in fear, stopping him mid sentence.

"And then what?" Japan asked. England never did tell him what happened and Japan was curious. "England?" The nation looked far too pale to be healthy, his eyes wide in fear and his breath coming in short bursts. "England-san, you need to breathe!"

England tried to get oxygen but couldn't really stop, his hand shot up immediately to his throat feeling as if there was something around his neck, constricting sweet air from his lungs." I-I...!"

Voices grew alarmed as England's lips started turning blue. Everyone was yelling in alarm, throwing out ideas or just worries loudly, all wanting to be heard. America was the first to start pounding on England's back, causing the island nation to fall to the floor, the something that had been choking him vanishing as he hit the ground. The Brits eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he grew limp, fainting.

"ENGLAND!" Italy was the first to react.

"What just happened?" Russia asked, for once a smile gone from his face.

"We're all going to die, aren't we? Now we can apparently be strangled without even seeing our enemy, what the fuck is up with that?"

"Romano! Please calm down, here have a tomato." Spain tried to hug his close friend, who struggled to push the taller Mediterranean country off.

"No, I don't want you damm tomato! I want to know how England suddenly started choking out of the blue! I thought we just had to deal with the jackass monster thing!"

Italy looked up from England's prone body, ignoring his older brother's temper, relief etched on his features. "He's fine, just unconscious."

A insane giggle was heard.

"** I was just acting on impulse...**" the shadow chuckled. Appearing on top of England's bed, twirling his spell book between it's slender clawed fingers.

* * *

**Poll results so far~ **

England x Russia

1 vote

England x Japan

1 vote

England x China

0 votes

England x France

0 votes

England x Germany

0 votes

England x Italy

0 votes

England x Spain

0 votes

England x Prussia

0 votes

England x America

0 votes

England x Shadow

0 votes

England x Romano

0 votes

Other

0 votes


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed )**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, Poll now open until Dec. 25th! **

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai **

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Attack **_

The child grinned, revealing sharp teeth dripping with black saliva. It's eyes were sharp and uncut like a raw gem, a sleek watery-like tail flickered behind it casually. Poison purple thorns spiked it's tip dangerously.

" Ah!" Canada hid behind America.

The child snickered at Matthew, voice a high pitch." **You are all fools...**" It's predatory gaze landed on Arthur, and it licked its lips with its black inky tongue." **And yet I envy you all...**" it hissed, flipping through England's book of spells lazily, with little to no interest on what the pages told.

Japan tensed, slowly drawing out his sword. Russia took out his pipe, while Spain revealed his axe.

" What business do you have here?" Germany spoke up, taking a bold step forward.

The shadow child looked amused and dropped England's book back on the said nation's bed. All the others got ready to attack if they needed to protect their german friend. "**What business do I have?**" The shadow laughed, a cruel sounding harshness that pressed against their ears. "**Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Ger-ma-ny.**"

The blonde growled.

" Tell us now or get out."

"** I just want to warn you all...to stay away from what's been mine ever since you all stepped in this house.**" It's greedy eyes rested on England.

" Like hell we will!" yelled Prussia, standing next to Italy.

"**Oh? You are all so possessive over the little rude ex-pirate, that is so ador-able!**" The shadow jumped to near where England's head lay, its fingers playing with his blonde hair. "**Too bad you won't be able to keep him from me for very long.**" It started giggling, and it only quieted when it heard the growls of the other nations.

"I would back off if I were you, da." Russia stood near the shadow, his pipe raised threateningly.

A tendril of black came up from behind the shadow and cut Russia's weapon into peices." **Trying to hurt me with scrape metal?**" it cackled.

America raised one of his guns and shot it right between the eyes. The shadow gave a mock cry of pain. The shadows it was formed out of, began morphing around bullet, leaving it safe. "**Aw, I feel so unwanted, do you not want to entertain me any longer?**"

America frowned and gritted his teeth. Spain tried next and swung his axe at the Shadow, slicing right through it.

" **You meanies...**" it grinned broadly.

"Damm right, we're gonna be mean, you littlefucker!" Prussia was seething, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping the handle of his sword. "Back off!"

"**Or, what?**" The shadow said lazily. "**You'll continue to tickle me? I'm terrified.**"

England stirred, groaning loudly." ...nghh.."

"**Oh, look. Sleeping beauty is waking up. And he didn't even need a kiss to do so. Isn't that so depressing for all of you?**" The shadow continued to pet England's hair, even as the acid green eyes finally flew open. England tried to roll away, but the shadow grabbed hold on his hair, holding him in place.

England winched in pain, eyes slowly unfocusing and dilating." Let...go..." he managed to croak out.

No one moved.

" England..." whispered France weakly.

Italy bit his lip to keep from crying out.

" **Hey**," the Shadow tugged at his hair hard, causing him to scream. The child looked pleased." **Your screaming is so _intoxicating_...I want to hear more..~**" it purred, nuzzling England's throat with a fang. " **So...just this once...give me everything...**" England felt a burning sensation engulf his throat, and he refused to scream out, even if fangs dug into his neck unforgivingly.

"Thats it!" declared Prussia as he launched himself at the Shadow.

" Prussia, watch out!" Germany yelled at his brother.

The irked Prussian raised his sword to stab the creature in its left eye. The shadow seemed to turn transparent as the sword passed harmlessly through, England falling from his grasp back onto the bed, where he lay, his eyes glazed over in pain.

"**Oh, now look. You made me drop my toy before I was done playing.**" Even though his words were childish, the creature looked furious, its eyes blazing in anger at Prussia, who ended up behind the shadow, running through when it turned transparent to defend itself.

From the other side of the bed, Canada creeped up, carefully dragging England off the bed into his arms. 'You're invisible, you're invisible.' he kept thinking to himself as a mantra.

The shadow didn't notice, But looked at Germany." **Your brother is very troublesome.**"

"It seems to be a speciality of his." Germany said steely, his whips raised in his hands.

Meanwhile, Canada had managed to sneak back his more boisterous counterpart, laying England on the ground, holding the gruesome bite wound together with a bed sheet to stem the bleeding.

England looked at Canada, a small smile adorning his lips." Thanks."

Japan blocked the Shadow's left side, Spain on its right, and Prussia behind it.

Canada felt a blush grow on his face. It wasn't very often that he got compliments, being mistaken as America 96% of the time would make sure of it. "Um..Thanks, England! You need to stop talking though, otherwise the blood flow won't stop as quickly." Canada gave a quick look around, glad to see that the others were occupying the creature. "Kuma-suma, can you grab me some more blankets?" He whispered to his bear.

" Who are you again?"

" I'm Canada." sighed Matthew.

"I hope you're ready to die awesomely!" Prussia shouted, readying his sword, Japan already in a stance with his blade out.

"You are surrounded, and there is no where for you to go."

It didn't scream, grin, or shout. It pouted.

" **England~ your friends are trying to kill me~ could you help me out~?**" it comanded, voice smooth and silky with a vice like grip.

England felt something slimy creep into his brain, or at least that was the best way he could describe the feeling. Everything started becoming hazy, and the only thing he could hear was the shadow's voice. Against his will, England pushed Canada away, slowly standing, his hand glowing green with a spell about to be released.

" England!" Italy knocked him out with a book in the heat of the moment. The energy from England's hand shot off in a random direction as the owner collapsed back onto the floor and didn't move.

"I-Italy!" Canada gasped, jumping up to turn England over to check on his injury.

"**My, my, Ita-ly. You have become rather heartless, haven't you? Hitting poor defenseless England like that? How cruel.**"

" V-Ve..." Italy felt hurt momentarily but he decided to ignore it.

" Italy! Come back here!" Spain told him, protecting Romano with his axe.

"You're the only cruel one here, you bastard! So totally unheroic!" America had his revolver out, aiming true at the shadow. Italy ignored Spain, glaring at the creature with all of the hate he could muster. He never thought he would loathe someone more than the original monster of the mansion.

" Da, I agree with America." declared Russia." You're a greedy bastard are you not?"

"**Me greedy? Oh that's splendid." **The shadow laughed again.** "What do you think you are? The symbol for benevolent saints? Spare me.**"

" Offensive! Aru." bristled China.

" _Non_, at least we know when to stop bothering Arthur." France glared at the Shadow.

" We're not gonna give you England, so go away!" America spat, lip twisted in distaste.

"**What does bothering the little rabbit have to do with all of you being jealous bastards?**"

Everyone grew more flustered and outraged.

" Why do you even bother him?" questioned Spain.

"**Isn't it what all of you want to do? Secretly, possibly for some of you.**" The shadow's lips curled upward in a cruel smirk. " **Well first off, I love it when he's in pain. It's beautiful. Secondly, no one can stop me. Thirdly, I'm a manifestation of all your desires to taint and stain him. It's in my nature~**"

It also said afterword. Grin growing as everyone paled and glanced at another, blushing. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, dude!" America shouted, trying to hide his growing blush. "You're totally off you're rocker!"

"**Aw, aren't you so cute in your denial." **The shadow sneered.** "Did you think that the mansion had no other powers besides being able to keep people trapped and let them travel back in time? How do you think your little monster came into being? Just a little alien who decided to drop down on Earth and never leave this place?**"

No one spoke.

" So it was a manifestation of hate, greed, Betrayel, and such?!" Germany asked, blushing a little.

"**Bin-go! Looks like we got a smartie pants here! Apparently all of you have such...strong feelings for little England, who would have guessed?**" The shadow looked completely malicious, its smile spread wide across its face, its eyes glinting sharply.

" Y-!" America began.

"**Well, its clear that I'll have to try a bit harder when we see each other again. Until next time, then. I hope you'll decide to be a little more compliant then. But then it wouldn't as fun, I suppose.**" The shadow seemed to press into the floor, sinking through the large mass of shadows that had gathered around its feet.

The first thing Japan did after the child left was run to England's side.

* * *

**Poll results so far~**

England x Russia

2 votes

England x Japan

1 vote

England x China

0 votes

England x France

0 votes

England x Germany

1 vote

England x Italy

0 votes

England x Spain

0 votes

England x Prussia

1 vote

England x America

0 votes

England x Shadow

0 votes

England x Romano

0 votes

Other

1 votes

England x Canada

0 votes


	6. Poll results so far vote before Dec 25!

England x Russia

2 votes

England x Spain

1 vote

Other

1 vote

England x Japan

1 vote

England x Romano

1 vote

England x China

0 votes

England x France

0 votes

England x Germany

1 vote

England x Italy

0 votes

England x Prussia

1 vote

England x America

0 votes

England x Shadow

0 votes

England x Canada

0 votes

* * *

**Russia: Many want England to become one with me, Da? **

**Spain:*grins* **

**Japan:*blushes* I-I couldn't possibly... **

**Romano: Damn straight. **

**China: Aru! * frowns* **

**Italy: Ve~ **

**Germany:*coughs* **

**Prussia: Awesome! **

**France: I am the contry of love, _non? _**

**America: I'm the hero, bro! **

**Shadow:*growls* **

**Canada:... **

**England:*face palms* I'm screwed...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed )**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, Poll now open until Dec. 25th!**

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Healing _  
**

"I-I think he'll be fine..." Canada whispered. Japan gave a curt nod to him, needing to see the proof for himself.

"Japan," France called, "is mon petit frère alright?" The European nation was upset, visibly so, having a slight tremor in his hands. Germany went over to his brother, who was glaring murderously at the spot where the shadow was.

"I'm going to kill that bastard, painfully. Don't even try to stop me, West."

" I won't, just relax." Ludwig put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Yes, just...dreaming." Japan's black eyes brows furrowed. He watched the UK contently.

Italy's lip trembled, and Spain looked less cheerful and carefree. Romano was unusually quiet. Russia and China were picking up the Russians pipe pieces.

So..." Alfred tried to start up a conversation. "Anyone want a burger?" America said after a moment of consideration. All at once chaos erupted around him.

"America, honestly can't you get a little tact?"

"Who wants to eat now, you bastard?"

"If you're going to talk about food, at least mention something good-aru!"

America just laughed.

"Guys, I think he's waking up." Canada tried to make himself heard over the din.

England had only one eye open, and he just stared at nothing.

"England? England?" Japan tried lightly shaking the nation. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

" N-no.." his voice was dry and cracked. Italy observed him silently.

" Nyet, you need water." Russia got up from sitting and walked to the sink. England still didn't move, he wasn't thirsty and it hurt to shift at all. But it would be really ungrateful of him to refuse help when so many people were offering it to him. Russia came back moments later...with nothing in his hands. Only a sly smile tugged at his lips as he drew nearer.

England sat up alarmed," W-what the he-"

He was silenced when ruff lips pushed against his in a sloppy, closed mouth kiss. England was wide eyed as Russia's mouth closed over his. "Mmmhhmmm..." He wasn't sure what he even tried to say, but the water that was being forced down his throat silenced any other protests he might have made.

Russia pulled back, an innocent smile on his face. "There. You feel much better now, da?" He was oblivious, or maybe he just didn't care, to glares that were being burned onto his back.

England blushed wildly and nodded meekly," Y-yes...thank you Russia..." Arthur didn't notice that he licked at his lips hungrily afterward, until Ivan chuckled at him. Oddly, Russia tasted like peppermint. England blushed again, this side of Russia was something completely new to him; to everyone most likely.

"No need to thank me, Britain. I was simply helping a comrade out."

America seethed, but didn't show it.

Italy bounded up to England, his customary smile and bounce back. "Would you like me heal that cut, ve~? It looks nasty."

The blonde strained a small smile," Sure."

" V-Ve..."

Arthur's eyes softened as the brunette was hesitant to touch him." Go on," he coaxed," I don't bite."

" It would be _so_ **hot** if you did..." France muttered under his breath, daydreaming. Only a few people heard him, except Arthur who would have ignored him anyway.

"Please keep your lewd statements to yourself, France-aru." China muttered, dropping into his people's native language about the stupidity of the nations around him.

Arthur sighed his shoulders slumping in defeat," Now what?"

"Now we come up with a plan of attack." Germany narrowed his eyes. "We have two enemies to deal with now, and its different from the previous timelines. According to Italy, everything has changed. We can't rely on past attempts anymore."

" Yes, but which is more dangerous?" England sat up, a number 2 scarred on his right cheek.

"I don't think we shouldn't discount either one of them. Both are dangerous in their own way." Germany rubbed his head, trying to rub away a headache.

" Da, they are both ignorant and bothersome." Russia smiled, a purple aura faintly pulsing behind him.

Arthur furrowed his thick brows," Wait...what did the shadow want again?"

"It wants you, Arturo!" Spain gave an easy smile to the rapidly paling island nation. "But-"

"But don't worry, Arthur! I, the hero!, will make sure you stay safe!" America interrupted Spain, his eyes sparkling with his 'hero-ness'.

"Right. I feel so relieved now." England said unamused. "But seriously, why me?"

" Well it did say what is was Aru!" Said China.

"And is anyone going to share that news with me?" England scowled. "Why do I get the feeling that you are all being purposefully vague about this subject?"

Italy raised his arm as if he was in school and was waiting to be called on by the teacher." Ve! I'll tell yo-"

Prussia grinned sheepishly as he hit Italy on his head, and tried to drag him off. "Don't listen to little, Ita-chan, he's babbling as usual! Unlike the awesome me, who never babbles random information, kesesesese!"

Arthur frowned," Italy what were you about to say?"

"Oh, er, um..." Italy gave a quick look to Germany who was frowning disapprovingly. "Um...I forget, ve~..."

" Fine," England snapped," Don't tell me, leave me in the dark!" he hissed, eyes narrowing. Arthur was tempted to leave the room, but he knew it was useless to even try.

"...A-"

" Don't!" England spat, glaring at America.

"Look, Arthur. We don't know anything for certain yet. So calm down, will you?" France rolled his eyes. "Besides, I've known you for many years, lapin, so don't even try to deny that if you any reason why the shadow was after you, you wouldn't go out to go find it yourself!"

Arthur visibly flinched, all the fight going out of him." Alright, I guess I'm acting unreasonable... But for the first time in awhile I'm frightened..." he cast his eyes downward.

"If you weren't, I would have been even more worried, honestly-aru." China muttered. He started walking to the kitchen. "I'm going to be making breakfast-aru. I want to hear no complaints from any of you!"

" It better be-!"

" Dont you dare finish that sentence America, Da?"

" Typical..." Canada muttered, sitting next to England on the bed with his bear in his lap.

The englishman glanced at Prussia, eyes teary and ashamed. Sweat covered his brow and unhealthy pink tinged his cheeks rosy.

"But I want hamburgers." America whined. "The hero should always get his preferred meal!"

Prussia walked over to England, resting a hand on his forehead. "Hey, you aren't looking awesome, dude. What's wrong? You aren't getting sick now, are you? Shit! You better not be getting sick!" Prussia grew frantic as he realized that England was growing a fever. "Fuck." he cursed.

Arthur swayed a little, eye brows furrowing in confusion." It burns..." he groaned." Make it go away..." the 2 on his cheek was bleeding again and it looked more like a 3 now. Without hesitation the united kingdom wrapped his arms loosely around the albino's neck, pulling them closer. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy, glazed over in lust. Their faces only inches apart and England's warm minty breath ghosted over Prussia's own chapped lips.

" Arthur!" Germany cried out in surprise.

Prussia didn't know what to do. Should he push the afflicted nation away like any reasonable person would do, or let him continue? A part of him couldn't deny that this was pleasurable...but... he stood frozen in shock as England's face seem to inch closer and closer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed )**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, Poll now open until Dec. 25th! Hurry this is your last chance to vote! **

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Fever _**

The clock struck 3. The Brit buried his face in the prussian's neck, moaning." It hurts..." He whined. Not really realizing it, the UK dug his fingers into the others uniform. And began panting like he was on fire, gently pushing his forehead against Prussia's, looking for cold.

" Don't you dare!" threatened America.

" Get off him, Da?" Ivan glared.

" No fair, Aru!" Whined China.

" V-Ve..." Italy looked mad.

" England-San?" Japan tried not to bring out his sword.

"...?!" Canada's mouth was hanging wide open.

" Bastardo..!" Yelled Romano.

Spain frowned, France growled, and Germany just stood there unmoving.

Prussia just stood there, his mouth agape, red eyes wide with shock, and a bit of fear if the threatening posture of Japan said anything. England fell limp in Prussia's arms, groaning about the heat and pain.

Japan scowled," What are you looking at?" he stared at Arthur," We need to see what's wrong with him and help him!"

Prussia gently laid England on the floor, his arms feeling suddenly too empty for his liking. Italy ran up to England, checking him over, muttering nonsense in Italian to himself, everyone else looking on, hoping that England would be just fine and that nothing worse was heading their way.

The Uk squirmed and wiggled around on the floor in discomfort, face set in a grimace.

" Ice! We need ice!" declared France.

"We don't have any ice!" Germany bellowed. China his way out of the kitchen with small bowl like object he had found, filled with water and a towel scrunched up in the middle.

"Move-aru!" he demanded, glaring at those who moved too slowly for his liking. He wrung out the towel over the bowl and placed it on England's head, the other country moaning pitifully at the sudden coolness.

Japan looked him twice over and blushed," It seems his body temperature rose...and he's..." Kiku trailed off, coughing awkwardly.

"...?" Italy waited for Japan to finish, while he did he wiped off the blood on Arthur's cheek, it began bleeding again.

"He's, uh... it is not proper for me to say what he is doing." Japan was flushed a brilliant shade of red. Everyone knew exactly what he meant. ( He's *cough* horny * cough*)

" So what caused this?" Pipped up Matthew.

" It might have been that shadow..." stated America, actually sounding mature for once.

" Yeah, the number on England-san's cheek changed again," said Kiku.

"I think we can all agree that the shadow had something to do with this." Germany stated. "But what does it plan on doing with it is what I want to know."

"kolkolkol" Russia cackled, holding his pipe almost tenderly. "Whatever it wants, its not getting anything without getting bashed up first."

Something large and heavy footed walked up to the door and banged its fists on it, denting the metal." _YoU WilL NoT EsCaPe_!"

" Dammit nows not the time!" hissed Romano.

"Huh." Spain was frowning. "I thought that the reason this was a safe room was because the monster didn't know where exactly it was."

"Aiyah! Now's not the time to be questioning stupid things like that!"

Then it stopped, everything going deathly quiet. " V-Ve..? Is it gone?" Italy blinked a few times, staring intently at the dented door.

" Shhhh!" growled Ludwig.

"Everyone shut up!" Prussia hissed, his red eyes flashing as he silently drew out his sword. The silence seemed to stretch forever, most of the nations hardly daring to breathe.

A large howl penetrated the silence, the banging resuming anew, more furiously than before. England whimpered quietly, his eyes still glazed over. Canada was the closest to England so he scooted closer to the said nation, trembling slightly." Its ok Arthur-"

The monster tore through the metal door with one last thunderous roar. " Shit!" cursed Alfred, whipping out his guns.

"Understatement of the year,- fuck!" Romano screeched as he ran behind Spain, his weapons somewhere around the room. The monster bellowed, angry at its prey for being withheld from it for so long, that anger fueling its attacks.

It's soulless eyes rested on the disoriented englishman and a somewhat crooked grin broke out on its face.

" _ArThUr_..."

It took a threatening step forward. Japan moved in front of England, his sword out and ready to dice the monster into little pieces.

"What the hell did the pirate do to gain this much attention from all of the damm monsters in this place?!" France hissed.

" I guess from being so cute..." mumbled Spain.

The monster hissed," _I wIlL kIlL hIm_!" it snapped its teeth in anger." _MoVe_!"

America pointed his gun at its brain," One step closer and I'll blow your motherfucking brains out!"

Romano glared at Spain and smacked him on the head.

Japan stood steadfast in between the monster and the moaning England behind him. "No, I will not allow you to harm him!"

The monster effortlessly smacked Japan out of its way like swatting a fly. Japan was knocked into America and they both hit the wall hard. It pounded towards England, one of its giant claws reaching out to grab the ill nation. In a flash, Russia was by its unprotected flank, his pipe connecting harshly with its side.

It winched in pain, grabbing Ivan's pipe it threw him across the room into China. Before it could get another step closer However, to the Canadian and englishmen, it's head was cut off its thick neck with a flash of black.

"What the hell?" Romano muttered. Spain's eyes narrowed and he nearly growled as the figure of the shadow pulled away from the wall, a sharp grin on its face.

The creature licked the blood off it's slim digits, with a smug looking facial expression. Canada instantly got even closer to England, cradling his blonde head in his safe arms.

" Y-you..." Prussia looked hysterical in rage.

"**Heh, yes me. Nice seeing all of you idiots again. I told you I would be back.**" The shadow laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed )**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, Poll now open until Dec. 25th! Hurry this is your last chance to vote!**

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Aggravation **_

America pushed Japan off of him, the two standing up in unison. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?"

" **To save the damsel in distress of course!**" it mocked them with a smirk." **Now...**" it began clicking its tongue.

"Whatever it is that you want, you're not getting!" Japan hissed.

" **But I saved you all from being bloody smears on the floor...shouldn't I deserve something...?**" it crossed its arms over its chest, smile still present.

"What, so you could finish the job yourself, nǐ zhège yúchǔn de tā mā de pìgu!" China waved his wok around threateningly in anger. "Dude, I have no idea what you just said, but I agree with you!" America pulled the safety back from his gun.

(A rough translation of that is "you stupid fucking bastard!".)

"** I have no intention of killing you all, if I kill you it's on a whim.**" it drawled out, sounding bored.

"Oh, that makes everything better." France muttered under his breath.

"What do you want then?" Germany said wearily.

" **Just something...sweet.**" its eyes swept to England, who was being comforted by Canada.

Prussia bristled reaching for his sword.

"No way in hell! We're not handing over England to a creep like you!" he yelled.

The shadow sneered at him, but regained its composure. It lifted its hand toward England and the number on his cheek changed into a 5 when he snapped his fingers." **What do you think, pet?**"

England arched off the bed slightly, sqirming at the intense heat that played with his body." J-just..a-ah! Make-e it _s-s-stop!_" he almost screamed.

"_What are you doing!?_" Several voices screamed at once. The familiar sound of a gun being fired echoed through out the room, bullets flying into the shadow from America's gun.

The metal pasted aimlessly thorough and the clock striked 5. The shadow just snickered." **Upping the heat in here, it's pretty cold in here, right my pet?**" it crooned.

England through half lidded eyes nodded obediently and croaked out a small, forced and weak," Y-yes..." it came out as a soft whisper, sounding as if Arthur was trying to please the shadow as best as he could.

Canada started lightly hitting England on the cheeks. "Come on, Arthur, snap out of it! Quit listening to that Maple-dammed shadow thing!"

England just mumbled nonsense and tryed to stand up and reach the shadow.

The shadow held out a hooked hand still stained with blood, grin never slipping." _**Your almost there.**_" it's voice was light and soft like...like...Kiku's voice...

Canada reached out and tried to hold England back, hooking his arms under the smaller country's, but England kept struggling to get free. He managed to slip between Canada's hold, one hand outstretched towards the shadow.

There was a blur and a loud thud as someone ran over and tackled England before he could touch the malicious shadow creature. " Verdammit!" Germany bit out, hugging England until he calmed down.

The shadow pouted, still using Kiku's voice." **England-San it's not polite to ignore me.**"

England let out a small whine in the back of his throat, as he tensed up again in the Germans strong hold. Kiku was just wanting his help, why is everyone holding him back?!

" England-San..." the real Japan whispered, but it was more to himself.

" **You wound me England-San**," the shadow mocked the others, still using Japan's voice."** I just need you to do me a small favor..." **it's grin widened.**" All I want is your soul~...**"

That made England snap out of the trance with a wimper, he hugged Ludwig and buried his head in the others warm chest." Bloody hell..." he murmured shakily.

"His soul?" France said disgustedly. "I really hope that was a jest, vous trou du cul."

"**Oh**," the shadow drawled, his eyes never leaving England. "**I assure you, I know what I want.**"

England peaked out at the shadow, glaring as best as he could." Go to hell!" he spat with malice.

The shadow chuckled. "**Oh, England. What is it that the self proclaimed hero like to call you? Iggy? I rather like that nickname. Iggy.**" It sneered." **Where the fuck do you think you are, Igg-y?**" The voice sounded just like America but with more vemon and spite, England filched as if burnt at the tone.

"Why are you doing this?" England screamed. His head was pounding, the cut on his cheek was burning and all he wanted was to just get away from this new monster.

" **I want you all to myself, or at least alone.**"

Italy saw lust and hunger flash through the child's pitch black gaze, and it made him fearful of Englands well being in the furture.

It thought for a moment before talking again," **Maybe I'll leave you alone for now if you give me a kiss~**"

"Why not just get the hell away from me, you twat!?" England was trembling, his hands still entwined tightly around Germany's shirt.

"** I can't help it, your just too cute, Ve~**" this time it used Itay's voice.

"This is so creepy." Italy stared transfixed in horror as his voice came out of the shadow creature. "This wasn't supposed to happen, goddammit." He whispered.

Britain recoiled again, shutting his eyes he tryed willing this all away."..." Germany pulled Arthur closer to him, enjoying their closeness. But only for a moment.

"Oh? What makes you think you can get what you want without some pain?" Russia's head was tilted, an insane grin plastered on his face. "You are a shadow, da?"

" **Of course what do you take me for, Pasta?**" the shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously.

That was exactly what the Russian needed to hear.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed )**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, the other Poll had to many ties so vote on the finally poll! It is open until Jan. 15th! And HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! ^.^ **

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Trouble _

" Wonderful." Ivan giggled, reaching in his coat pocket for an object. The shadow eyed him carefully, wacthing his every move like a hungry hawk.

Russia's fingers grasped around one of his lesser used weapons that he had sitting in his pocket. His sister Belarus had given it to him for last year's Festival of Winter, muttering something about blinding the enemy until their eye sockets bled. He had just never used it before because what was better than hearing the crunch of a metal pipe tearing into bones and feeling liquid drip from indented and broken skin?

With the shadow watching his every move, Russia had to move quickly, his nimble fingers pulling out the detonator (is this right?), and a metaphorical clock began ticking in his head. Ten seconds, he remembered, his arm moving fluidly the air, throwing the flash grenade with practiced motions. Instinctively, he covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the telltale thunder of the bomb going off and feeling the intensity of the burning light press against his eyelids. The sound of someone screaming in the background sounded like a old lullaby to the Russian's ears and he resumed his maniac giggling. He had forgotten how much fun the reactions of others when faced with a harmless grenade was.

A inhuman screech burst out from the shadows mouth, the piercing sound cracked any glass in a 2 mile radius. It melted into nothing, while the shadows it was made out of disintegrated from the bright, white, pure light forced upon it without warning.

England winched at the sound before it faded away, he buried his head out from Ludwig's warm and muscular chest when he was sure the child was gone.

" Whoa! That was like, awesome!" America cheered," Dude I need to get me one of those!"

"Hm? You should ask my sister then. She knows where to get them for cheap." Russia smiled.

"Aiyah...Russia you said nothing about having grenades stowed away in your pockets!" China was rubbing his ears, the echoing blast still ringing in his ears. Germany rolled his eyes at the antics of the other nations, especially how they were all arguing about who made the best weapons.

"You doing alright, England?" He looked at the nation who was still sitting on his lap, his face still flushed from his fever.

" Y-yeah, just..." he trailed off, licking his dry lips." I-I'm still hot...i-if you know what I mean..." Arthur coughed, getting more flustered by the minute.

It took a second for Ludwig to realize just what England meant exactly, he grew just as flustered." D-do you need help...?" he swallowed thickly.

Arthur mumbled something, so lowly not even a fairy could hear him if they wanted to.

" What was that?" Germany strained to hear this time.

" I said-"

"PASTAA!~"

" DAMMIT ITALY!"

" But, Germany! I'm hungry!" Italy whined. "And I'm sure everyone else is, so let's make pasta!"

" But I can't hear Arthur!" he retorted back," It's important!"

" He does make a point Italy-San, England-san might be in great pain. We need to know if he needs help with his..." Japan coughed awkwardly," Problem."

"But pasta can fix anything, ve~!" Italy beamed. China whacked Italy lightly with his wok.

"Stop being so silly Italy, aru! The patient must speak so the doctors know how to properly treat! Its a universal law of medicine, aru!"

England was too tired to complain or butt in so he just closed his eyes and leaned against Ludwig, completely exhausted.

" B-but!"

" No buts italy-san, we need to figure out how to help him before he-" Japan's eyebrows dipped with his frown," Um, Germany-San, is England-San cuddling your arm?"

"It would appear so. Um. Japan do you mind in helping me take him to a bed? This can't be comfortable." Germany was blushing, between the affections of Italy and apparently now England, even though the ex-pirate would have been the last person the Germanic nation would have expected this behavior from, he was going to get an early heart attack. Now he knew how Japan felt before he had been completely accustomed to Western cultures.

When France tryed to move Arthur, the nation just clung to the closest warm thing that was near him. Which was Germany.

" Damn..."

" Oh! Oh! I know how to fix this!" America waved his hand in the air, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"If it involves anything with hamburgers, I'm going to whack you all the way to Cuba and let him try to beat some sense into you!" Canada tried to shout. He sighed when it seemed that no one had heard him.

" Yell at him!" Alfred gave a goofy grin.

" The hell that won't do anything, wait...never mind you wake him up!" Romano thought for a moment. Maybe England would punch America hard in the face for waking him up, and that would be awesome! it made him smile.

"How about you poke him or something, asshole!" He was a genius. Romano gave himself a mental pat on the back, because the American was just asking to get punched in his obnoxious face.

" Ok!"

Really. America needs a better thought process... oh well.

The loud blond pushed Ludwig away from England with a small glare and he proceeded to piss off the other with poking him until he woke up.

Germany just groaned, shaking his head at the blatant stupidity of the North American nation. "I think we should let him sleep, it might be better for his health." Spain suggested.

Alfred just kept poking the Brit between his forehead, Arthur just twitched and grumbled half-heartedly.

" Hold on a sec, this is actually fun!" Alfred laughed.

" That is just stupid..." mumbled France with the shake of his head.

Arthur opened his eyes, the world around him slightly blurry until it blinked into focus and too blue eyes seemed much much too close.

"AMERICA YOU IDIOT!" He screeched, trying to scoot back, and just falling back onto the floor.

" Hahaha!" America grinned but that was soon wiped off when Arthur punched him in the face, hard.

" I WAS HAVING A FUCKING NIGHTMARE YOU BLOODY GIT!" England yelled, looking about ready to cry.

"Aw, England...dude, don't cry! See I woke you up from the nightmare right? I'm a hero in that, right?" Japan pushed America aside, tuning out his incessant babble to kneel near England. Japan cautiously patted his shoulder, hoping to both gain his attention and calm him down.

"Ah, England-san. There's still some leftover tea if you would like me to heat that up for you?" He said softly.

England seemed to trust him and he nodded," Y-yes please, thank you Kiku." He shivered when Alfred glared at Japan, but he soon ignored it when Italy walked over to him with a bowel of something.

"China sent you soup!" Italy was nearly bouncing as he walked. "I wanted to give you pasta, but he kept whacking me with his big scary dish, ve~." Italy handed the bowl to England who took it, a small smile on his face.

"Er, thanks Italy. And China."

Shakily getting to his feet, Arthur sat on his bed and began eating, it felt like someone was wacthing him. The gaze was heated and intense. Couldn't he ever get a break?

"Mon petit lapin, are you fine?" France noticed faint tremors in England's shoulders. He sighed internally. Where was the stubborn, defensive, and lovable England that he had grown up with? This whole mansion business was causing everyone to change, and France didn't like it. England would have never wanted to show weakness, even while on his deathbed, and yet now he was openly shaking!

England tryed to stop shaking," I-is someone wacthing m-me?" he chattered, halting himself from using his spoon. His furry eye-brows scrunched in thought.

France shrugged one of his shoulders, looking at an East European country in particular. "If you mean Russia, who hasn't stopped smiling and staring like he usually does, then yes."

Russia's grin widened. "Well, England has been getting some interesting vistors, da? I want to meet them all!"

England shook his head," The glare is more intense, it's not Russia, I don't think." he tryed to convince himself it was Ivan, but he knew other wise.

Russia looked confused," I am not the only one?"

"Its probably the shadows." Prussia hissed, his head swiveling around to search for the creature who fought with and from the shadowy corners.

"Da, I hope it is the shadow child. I want to play with him some more!"

England turned his head to the left, and met with Romano's stare." ...a-..." he was lost for words, Romano was the one who was staring at him like a piece of meat?! What the hell!

"Er, Romano? Romano?" Spain was nudging the Southern Italy's shoulder, his olive green eyes narrowed in worry and suspicion.

Romano didn't move.

England felt a shiver crawl up his spine, and he swallowed thickly." Do you need anything, Italy?" He asked nervously.

Romano's mouth stretched into an impossibly huge grin, laughter bubbling up from his chest and out into the air as he took a step towards England. The island nation glared defiantly back, although the trembling had gotten worse.

"What's going on, Romano?" Spain muttered, reaching out to grab Romano's shoulder.

" I do."

Romano shrugged Spain's hand off him. And his grin grew wider." You know what I need..?" he tilted his head much like Russia and blinked.

" **You.**"


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: Cursed Shadow ( name changed )**

**Parings: England x All**

**Rating: M~ You never know what might happen!**

**Summary: Still trapped in the mansion, the Allies and Axis powers have a new enemy in their midst. This creature is evil beyond words, and seems to enjoy England's misery and suffering. Can they defeat this shadow-child, with no apparent name or purpose before its to late?**

**Other: Un-beta'ed, Poll open until Jan. 15th! Hurry and vote!~ **

**Authors: RøxanneTheGreat, & Yamimitsukai **

* * *

_Chapter 10: Prices to pay _

England almost jumped out of skin at the last word, he instinctively backed away from the Italian as quick as he could but he didn't get very far. A black thick shadow wrapped around his ankle and lifted him into the air and up off the floor a few good feet. He struggled and squirmed but quickly his limbs, and torso became covered in shadows. A thin shadow slithered up his neck, and forced his head upward, he met green and black mixed matched eyes. " L-let go!"

"**Why should I? I'm just coming for payment, Eng~land. And since you were so cruel to deny it to me when I asked nicely, well, now I have to play dirty, don't I?**" Romano's face was half covered by the shadows, seeming to make a mask over its side of the face. From behind him, shadows played with the other countries, keeping them busy and away from the panicking England.

Arthur instantly stopped moving, and groaned." S-so if I give you something you'll leave them alone?" England felt it was his fault that the shadow took control over Romano ( it kind of was) so he should at least pay with something of equal value to get the said nation back.

" Don't do it!" Gilbert screamed, evading a shadows strike to his forearm.

"I'm not going to let you guys suffer for something that's aiming for me!" England snapped back. He turned back to Roman- the Shadow. "So what is it that you want, git?"

Romano-shadow's grin looked pleased. "**You should know by now, what I desire. But before any matters of payment are to be made...**" Romano waved his hand, dozens of shadow tendrils suddenly began pursuing Japan, the Asian nation jumped back quickly to avoid the oncoming onslaught. "**I made a promise, didn't I? Japan would be the first to die**."

" Don't you dare! I will give you anything! So don't touch him or you'll receive nothing out of me!" Arthur hissed. England thought for a moment, what exactly would snap Romano out of this...? He would have to act quickly to end it.

"**But England, that would be breaking a promise. And. I. Don't. Break. Promises**." Each word was enunciated by a wave from Romano's hand, sending more and more shadows to spear through Japan. Kiku was panting, his white uniform cut in some places, but was still holding his own.

Arthur gulped and lower his head, he grabbed both sides of Romano's head so they face each other. There eyes met, and lips were a breath apart. " _Romano..._"

"England, what are you doing, man?" America yelled, his voice louder than the sound of bullets flying out of his gun trying to land a hit on the evasive shadows.

He closed his eyes...

And rammed his head with Romano's, hard. Shocked painted Italy's face.

" **You...yo-**u bastard!"

Arthur managed a crooked smile, even as blood dripped down his forehead.

As Romano held his head in pain, feeling as if England had cracked his skull in two, more and more shadows began to disappear as their controller lost focus. Prussia brought down the handle of his sword on the side of Romano's head, leaving the possessed nation to crumple to the ground.

A small shadow without anyone noticing creeped up Arthur's wrist and hid underneath his skin. England sighed in relief. " Thank god he's fine..." England turned to Kiku looking worried." Are you alright Japan?"

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about. What about you, England-san? Your head is bleeding. We need to bandage that soon."

" Oh...it's fine I asked for it..." Arthur felt a small blush tinge his cheeks, and he glanced back at Romano." I hope I didn't headbutt him too hard..." he looked guilty for a moment, and hurt.

"Romano is hard headed!" Spain called cheerfully from the floor, his hand patting the prone Italian. "He'll be fine, no worries!"

"Besides, it was the awesome me that knocked him out, remember?" Prussia grinned savagely from nearby England, still gripping onto his sword.

England nodded," Y-yes I suppose so." he agreed with Gilbert hesitantly, feeling a little awkward." I can never get a break, can I?"

"Obviously the universe is plotting against your bushy eyebrows." France teased. England felt his face heat up in anger and had a rant to insult the frog on his tongue.

But he bit it back, he was just so tired of everything. He just... England swayed a little, feeling sick to his stomach." You git.." was all he could say. Green eyes widened and England rushed to the bathroom, puking out his soup he had earlier in one go.

" Ugh..." England felt his stomach lurch again, but he managed to hold it down. Why all of a sudden did he feel like crap? He was fine just a minute ago!

America popped his head in," You alright bro?"

"Just peachy, you git." England muttered, his head resting on the seat of the toilet. "Can you leave me alone to vomit my stomach up in peace, now?"

" S-sure..." Alfred left him alone, without another word of protest or annoyance.

Arthur went to flush and noticed drops of blood in the toilet. Did he just cough that up?

Arthur pressed a hand to his lips, pulling them away to find specks of blood on his fingers. Something akin to anger and desperation bubbled in his chest and England bit back the scream he wanted to let loose. Why was he the one holding everyone back? First with his magic, and now with this? It wasn't fair to the others!

" **You know you could end it all...**"

England looked into the mirror and saw the shadow just standing there to his left.

He cursed and jumped back, his head whipping away from the mirror to find the shadow that was standing next to him in his reflection.

The shadow gently grabbed his chin between it's forefinger and thumb," **...I know a way to help...**" it purred softly. Tendrils of black sprouted from its back and they carenessed the nations thighs, legs, and lower back slowly." **Shh...**" it cooed.

England struggled out of the shadow's grasp, trying to pull away from the hand tenderly touching his face and the snake like shadows. "Get off of me, you wanker!"

The shadow grinned, licking Arthur's neck lovingly, purring." **Relax...this won't hurt a bit...~**"

"S-stop!" England hissed as a tendril brushed against his crotch, and the shadow began to nip and bite his slender neck gently.

**xXx **

" What was wrong with England, America?" Germany asked once Alfred came back from the bathroom.

" ...He just puked up his lunch." replied America.

" He's in bad shape, and getting worse." whispered Canada, shifting on his feet, looking at the ground meekly.

" What should we do? He is to stubborn and probably believes he being a huge burden to us all." France sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We need to force him to rest, if that's the case." Germany sighed. "And make him listen to reason that what's going on isn't directly his fault."

"Get the ex-pirate to list en to reasoning that isn't his own? You would have an easier time demolishing the Himalayas to a rubble." France snorted.

Spain nodded in agreement." Si."

**xXx **

England shut his eyes tight, as it seemed all his strength had just disappeared.

The shadow opened its mouth wider to reveal its fangs, which it used to trace one of the nations veins. To make sure England didn't squirm to much, the shadow gripped Arthur's shoulders with its nails. It grinned when England eyes opened up in surprise.

" I told you to st-!"

Arthur stopped in mid-sentence, and barely manged to choke out a scream of horror as those fangs broke through his soft skin. His hands had no where to go, so they quickly grabbed onto the shoulders of the shadow. Upon making contact his fingers curled tightly until the shadow winced, but minutes of agonizing pain, suddenly turned to unbearable pleasure.

" _A-ah...nghh...!" _

**xXx**

" Was that Arthur, Aru?" questioned China, who was the closest to the bathroom door. Everyone stopped talking and listened closely.

...

" **That's right keep going Arthur your such a good pet~ I think I'll keep you! **"


End file.
